Naruto's harem
by bignate214
Summary: naruto lemon where he has multiple girls reveiw


Its also been 3 years since his last mission. and he has long since gave up on sakura.

female characters  
Anko Mitarashi  
Ino Yamanaka  
Shizune  
Tsunade  
Kurenai yuhi  
Hana Inzuka  
Tsume Inzuka  
Mei  
and suprize at end XD

i dont own any naruto characters

* * *

this has lemon in it

It is valintines day and Naruto was walking through the market area.

Everyone turns and says hi and he says hi back. everything was going like it normally did untill he accidently bumped into Anko. He was suprised by what she did next she pulled her arms aroung him and gave him a great big hug. "Naruto i havn't seen you since last year," she says. but she never let him go from her hug.

"well i've been busy since we last met," Naruto says.

"Are you sure because i can check with lady tsunade," Anko says(notice she hasnt let naruto go yet).

then it sudenly dawned on him Anko was still hugging him and he blushed. "why do you have to bring her into this," Naruto says, "oh and your still hugging me."

"I know," Anko says, "i just dont want another girl to snatch you away from me."

This makes naruto blush even more."A-anko do you think we should celebrate valintines day together," naruto says hesitently, and with the last word if its even possible he started to blush more.

she said one simple word and narutos heart rocketed the one word was "yes". when they got to narutos place she felt like she was about to jump naruto but she couldnt not now. they talked about how things were going and all. and finally when they finished naruto looked her in the eye and leaned in to kiss her.

When Naruto's lips touched Anko's she moaned in pleasure. Naruto bit her lower lip asking to enter. she answered by bitting his lower lip as if to say yes. both tongues rocketed onto the others mouth, there tongues dancing with one another. Anko moaned again but it was stifiled by his mouth.

They broke there kiss and Anko whined from his with drawl to catch his breath. Anko's was so horny she that she removed her bra and pants. she then grabs his hand and puts it on her D sized boob. narutos eyes widen and he gives them a light squeze. witch is reworded with a light moan from Anko.

naruto starting to wonder how far whe would let him go. so he removed one hand and lowered it down to her panties. he slides his hand inside and puts one finger in he starts to pump it in and out. Anko moans even louder. witch only spurs naruto on. now naruto adds another finger and starts pumping. she moans again. again he adds another finger and pumps it in and out. Anko almost moaning si loud its like shes screaming her moans.

naruto the starts kissing her again to muffle her screams of joy. Anko's back bucks up and she had a mind blowing orgasm. naruto stops kissing her and he removes her panties and shirt while she removed his cloths. what happened next was a suprise to Anko naruto started to kiss his way down her body starting at her neck. he only stop to give her boobs a few extra kisses and licks then continues down and stops at her vagina. he looks up at her as if asking permission and she nodds. naruto started with kisses then licks the he started to nibble. Anko knew she was about to have another orgasm and a few seconds later she did.

she then tells naruto that she was to eat his dick and he's more then happy to oblidge. so she gets on her knees between his legs. she then see's she forgot his boxers and quickly removes them. imidiatly after you could her a pow as it hit her face. when she looked at it she would have swore he had three legs the third was his dick the only difference is the thickness its not as fat as a foot but as fat as a fist and a little longer then 2 feet long.

Anko then grabs the stiffening dick and tries to unhinge her gaw just to fit the head inside her mouth. after a while Anko has gotten it all down her throat and moaned naruto was on the brink of cumming and says "Anko can i cum in your butiful mouth." all Ankos reply was a deep moan and then me started to cum. he was cumming fo about 3 minute till he stoped cumming and she took him out of her throat. to her astonishment he was still hard as a rock.

"can you put it inside me?" she asked.

naruto's reply was grabbing her legs and putting one over his shoulder. he pressed the head of his dick on her vagina and then she said the magic words "please take me." and he then he started to push some of it in he heard her scream he would have stoped but she said "keep going". naruto looked in her lust filled eyes and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before starting to push his way in again.

he got about half of his dick in and has changed angles so he could plung streight in. he leans down and starts to kiss her while he pushed the rest in she stifled a scream. naruto didnt want to hurt her so he stoped she got mad and thrust her self up and took in the rest of his dick you could see it in her stomach. she was starting to get the fucked stupid look, so naruto started to thrust and that did it for her and she had the fucked stupid face(witch she is being fucked stupid) and naruto kept at this for another hour and then started to cum inside her.

fifteen minutes later Anko awakened to a watermellon sized belly and told naruto that he was amaizing. she was then suprised to see he was still hard so they did it 4 more times and Anko was a wreak and looked like she was about to give birth to tripplets but no naruto was still hard as a rock 'damm his stamina' she thought.

"naruto im a wreak and my insides are soar i need to rest" Anko said.

"ok Anko" he said.

"hang on i have the perfect way to see how long you can last" Anko said grinning evilly.

then there was a knock on naruto's door. Naruto and Anko looked at each other then back at the door. "Naruto, are you home i need to talk to you," says Ino.

Anko looked back at naruto and smiled and nodded her head. she then disapeared some where with all her cloths. "yeah, can you give me a second i need to get dressed. I just got out of the shower." Naruto says.

"Ok but hurry up," Ino says. Naruto put everything back on exept his underwere and went to answer the door.

"hey Ino what are you doing here? oh and do come in," Naruto says to her.

"thank you Naruto, i came when Sakura told me you gave up on her," Ino says while walking into his place.

Naruto smiles at this and says "so you wanted to see me because i wasn't chasing anyone anymore."

Ino blushes and says "well yes i wanted to see if you would like to see an old friend."

Naruto walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. this causes Ino to blush even more.(in case your wondering in this story Ino's a virgin) Ino then starts to hug him back 'oh my god i can feel the outline of his dick' she tought. Naruto then leans and wispers in her ear "do you want a kiss to."

that causes Ino to blush even more and Naruto sees this and smiles. "i'll take your blush deepening as a yes," Naruto says while he leans down and kisses her on the lips. she moans into his mouth.

Naruto then bits her lower lip asking for enterance and she bits his say yes. Naruto's tongue then shoots out and starts roaming her mouth Ino moans but its stifled by naruto's mouth. Naruto moves one arm up to her head and the other down to her butt. he then squizes her butt and she moans into his mouth again.

Naruto picks Ino up and carries her to the living room. he sits down with her on his lap. she wraps her legs around him. naruto then starts to kiss her more deaply and firmly. this causes Ino to moan into his mouth louder.

they both move there heads back to get some air. Naruto looks her strait in her lust filled eyes and she into his. Naruto then starts to take off Ino's shirt and bra and Ino removed his shirt. naruto then starts to kiss her neck savagely witch make her moan loadly. he then grabs one of her boobs and squizes it and she moans again. Naruto feels her temperature rising and starts to kiss his way down her neck and down to her other boob and starts to suck, nibble, and lick her boob. she lets out a deeo moan and says "Naruto please ask me to be your valintine before be go any further."

"ok Ino will you be my valintine," naruto says.

"YES!" she yells as he starts to pinch and twist her nipple.

naruto cant help but smile at this and she then says "please naruto can i taste your dick?"

this took naruto by suprise. he looked her in the eye and then says "sure."

Ino sits on her knees and starts taking naruto's pants and boxers off. she is suprised to hear it hit her face and looks at his giant dick in wonder. little did this virgin know that her and naruto were being watched. 'if i had to unhinge my jaw to get that in my mouth then she's not even going to get the head in' Anko thought. but then she was proved wrong and her jaw droped Ino didnt even unhinge her jaw and still it fit.

Ino started to lick suck and bob her head up and down on his dick. Naruto let out a girthy moan. Ino started to smile a little. "can i try something?" naruto asked Ino nodded.

Anko smiled at what naruto just asked and thought 'he's going to make her deap throat him'

naruto put both hands on her head. he then started to thrust and push her head down. he groaned at pleasure. Ino however was suprised and then she started to think 'holy shit he's haveing me deap throat him' she moaned and started to move her head down also. when it was all in her. Anko thought 'holy shit how can she do that even though she's a virgin'. Ino started to lick his oversized balls and he moaned.

Anko was starting to get pissed off at this but it was her idea.

"Ino... im... CUMMING," naruto said yelling the last part. then he started to cum. Ino was suprised how long he was cumming. when he was done he started to pull out. Ino had a glazed look in her eyes.

naruto then started to remove her pants and panties. when he was done he seen how hot and wet she was. naruto looked at Ino for permission and she nodded. narut started to kiss, lick and eat her vagina. she moaned at his actions. naruto flicked his tongue in and out of her vagina. she intagled her hands in his hair. she then yelled "naruto... ohh... yes... yes... yes!" with that last yes her back bowed and she had her first orgasm. naruto lapped every drop of her juices.

"naruto," Ino wispers, "please take my virginity." naruto's eyes grow wide as she said that she's a virgin. he stands and starts to passionatly kiss her. his dick about to enter her vagina and he thrust. 'its so tight' he thought. she half moaned half screamed into his mouth naruto knew she would but when he looked down he seen something he hadnt blood.

naruto stops moving in and stops kissing her. he then asks "are you sure you want to go through with this."

"yes, naruto make love with me it feels so good," Ino says. after she said that naruto started kissing her again. he also started pushing more of his dick into her and soon her screams turned into full on moans. when they had gotten it all in he said "Ino look at your stomach" when she did she had an orgasm because his dick was streaching her stomach. he started to thrust slowly then picked up spead and after 5 minutes she had the most beutiful fucked stupid look on her face.

after about another 45 minutes Ino came back from lala land to hear naruto yell "Ino... im gunna cum!" when she heard this she started to have one orgasm after another. when this happened naruto made a gurthy moan and started to cum. he cuntinued to cum for 5 minutes when he was done he backed out of a girl that looked 5 months pregnat.

naruto then turns his attention to her nice plump ass and he lifted her up and thrust down into her ass she lett out a load scream at this and she screamed "YES FUCK ME, FUCK ME, YES YOU CAN FUCK ME WHEN EVER AND HOW EVER YOU WANT!"

at that naruto started to thrust down the tightness was un barrable but her got it all in and moved in and out till Ino had the fucked stupid look again. after another 20 minutes of this naruto started to cum witch bloated her up even more once he was done he looked at her and smiled she looked about 8 months pregnat with twins. after she snaped out of it she looked at naruto's still hard dick. "Ino your back" he said.

"naruto your still hard," she says,"lets keep going."

after 4 more round she said "naruto im sore and your still so hard."

"what should we do." Naruto said.

when naruto said this Ino started to blush. "we could have someone join in," she said.

"like Anko," naruto sas with a smile bigger then any she had ever seen.

"whats with that grin naruto" she asked.

just then Anko walked out of her hiding place and waved.

"when did she get here" she asked.

"i was already here and had just finish with naruto 12 times before you got here i came up with the same conclusion you did," Anko said.

Ino stares at Anko then at me and says "ok i guess since we already had the idea," Anko and naruto looked at eachother and smiled, "we should go find someone else who's sad but nice."

"oh and naruto stay here we'll send them to you ok?" Anko asked.

"fine," Naruto sighed. and with that Anko and Ino went to find someone for naruto to fuck.

Anko and Ino were debating about who they should bring back then they found and agreed to take Shizune back. "Hey shizune how've you been?" They both asked her at the same time.

"hey Anko. hey Ino. good, how about you?" Shizune asked not looking them in the eye.

"good, whatcha doing today?" Anko asked.

"nothing, why?" Shizune asks now looking at Anko.

"no reason," Anko says, "so hows your boyfriend?"

right when Anko said that Shizune started to bawl. "he... he... he d-dumped m-m-meeeeee," Shizune cried into Anko's shoulder. 'just as i though' Anko thought.

"shh shh shh shh, its ok," Anko said, "how about we go get naruto and we can take you out and chear you up."

"W-wait N-naruto's back," Shizune says, shocked that she's missed the blonde haired boy, she blushes, "I was s-suposed to find n-naruto and take him to tsunade."

3 minutes after the girls find Shizune

naruto's sitting on the couch when he heres a knock on his door. "who is it!" Naruto yells eventhough he already knows who it is.

"its Anko, Me, and Shizune," Ino says at Shizune's name naruto got hard, "naruto if your not dressed then get dressed and come out here, ok."

"alright Ino im coming," Naruto says.

"so why did you want me to come out?" naruto says then looks at Shizune 'she's been crying why?' naruto thought.

"naruto were taking Shizune out for dinner because her boyfriend just broke up with her," Ino says while winking at him naruto gets the message.

"thats terrible were do you want to go Shizune?" naruto asks.

"Ichiraku Ramen Shop would be ok," Shizune says and starts to blush.

after they eat at ichiraku's

"shizune do you want to stay at my place tonight?" naruto asks her tring to put his plan into action.

"sure naruto," Shizune says not crying anymore and she starts to blush bright red and everyone seen this.

"well have fun you 2 and naruto good luck," Anko says mischeaviously. Naruto and Shizune blushed when she said that. Naruto and Shizune told Ino good bye and left for his place.

when they got inside Shizune jumped him and said "naruto please i beg you please do fuck me."

"as you wish," Naruto says smiling on the inside. naruto then starts to kiss her passionatly. he squizes her butt and earns a low moan. he lightly slaps her butt and she moans he takes advantage of her moan and deapens his kiss she moans again. naruto bits her lower lip and she bits his his there tongues fight for domanince. Shizune moans. naruto wraps his arms around her and squishes her against him. she moans.

'holy shit is he even wereing boxers?' Shizune thought. Shizune wraps her legs around naruto's waist. naruto loosens his grip on her and she whines into his mouth. naruto put his hand up her shirt thinking there was a bra but was shocked to feel a seal. he broke there kiss and shizune whined that it wasnt fair.

he took her shirt off and riped the seal she was about to say no but to late her boobs(probably bigger then tsunada's) fell out and naruto looked at them hungruly. shizune giggled and asked "do you want them?"

"YES!" naruto yelled. naruto started to suck lick and nibble her nipples he also squized them. shizune moaned loadly and naruto adventured her body with his moved his hand down and put his hand in her pants and felt how wet she was. she was so wet her panties were soaked.

naruto smiled and he removed his shirt, pants and boxers(yes i said boxers). she removed her pants and panties and said "naruto i want to taste you."

"as you wish," naruto said. she smiled at the thought of having his dick in her mouth.

five minutes later

Shizune has just got three inches in her mouth she grabbed naruto's waist and trust her head forward. by doing that she got half in. she took all but the head out and slamed her face down again this time taking all but 2 inches in her mouth she pulles out a little and thrusts her head down taking him all in. "Shizune can i try simething please?" naruto asks.

she look at him and nods. naruto is glad and takes her head and starts power fucking her head supplying chakura to his dick to give him moe pleasure 'thank you nine tails for this idea' naruto thought. after power fucking her face for about 30 minutes he cam. 'if his dick had been at the top i wouldnt be able to swallow all his cum.

naruto pulls out and garbs her boobs and starts titty fucking her after 5 minute she put some in her mouth. another 45 minutes passed and he cam.

naruto kneels between her legs and starts to eat her vagina and nibble her clit and lick both. after 2 minutes she bucked up and screamed in ectisy.

"are you sure you want me to continue?" Naruto asked.

"naruto weve come to far to stop now," she says.

"i just dont want to hurt you," naruto says..

"its fine just do it already," she said.

its 9:00

"and dont hold back naruto no matter what i say you keep going ok" shizune said. naruto listens to what she says by covering his dick with chakura and thrusts into Shizune. she silently screams. 'she's soo tight and feels soo good' Naruto thought.

at the begining she screams at him to take his giant dick out of her. naruto would have listened to her but remembered what she said. "Im sorry shizune but you told me not to hold back or stop no matter how much you want me to," Naruto says almost crying because he doesnt want to hurt her.

"atleast let me get used to it for a second, please naruto please," Shiune begged.

"ok ill let you get used to it," Naruto says while leaning in to give her a kiss.

one minute later. "ok naruto im ready," shizune said.

naruto thrust his dick completely in. Shizune screamed in ecstasy. "OH YES NARUTO YES!" shizune screamed. after about 5 minutes her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out of her mouth like an idiot and naruto knew this look from Anko and Ino he had offically fucked her stupid.

Naruto changed angles a few times and after a half hour he couldnt take how tight she was and started to cum. naruto only came once while shizune was still hung in ecstasy land.(^_^ yes i said ecstasy land it just felt right)

naruto still had her inpailed on his dick when she came out of it she looked down and seen two dig things first naruto's dick second her stomach. she yelped in suprise and jurked on naruto's dick naruto moaned at the feeling shizune smiled now its her turn to have fun with him and hear him moan.

she did it again and again till naruto looked up at her grabbed her waist and started grinding and pounding her vagina into nothing more then a fuckhole. naruto then did something diffrent he moved his hand down and massaged her clit she moaned in pleasure. he then pressed and pinched and lightly twisted it.

her eyes rolled back but naruto started to kiss her before her tongue fell out and kissed her stupid sexy face till he came inside her again. naruto stuck his dick between her ass and fucked her hard he really took her word to that extent. shizune never lost that fucked dumb look through out this and naruto cam inside her ass and she looked even more pregnant. 'more of her to love' naruto thought.

she came back to herself after awial and they fucked 4 more times.(naruto's came a total of 50 times already through the story lets see how much more he can take^_^) "naruto lets get some sleep before tomarrow i have to take you to see tsunade," the sore shizune said, "and naruto please wait till i have gotten over being sore to fuck me again." with that they both went to sleep.

naruto was dreaming about one thing that night him getting ready to fuck tsunade the next day.

the next day.

"Shizune wake up," naruto says.

"one more minute," Shizune says.

"Shizune not one more minute we need to go now or you'll get into trouble," naruto says.

"ok ok im up," Shizune says.

Five minutes later

"Shizune will you send naruto in," Tsunade says.

"yes lady Tsunade," Shizune says, "NARUTO."

"yea, ba-chan" naruto said full of energy.

"i see your very active today naruto," Tsunade says with a big grin on her face and tring not to laugh, "did you sleep well last night and dont call me that."

naruto didnt know but Tsunade knew everything that happend the day before and was wondering what naruto would do next.

"sure thing Ba-chan," naruto says with a big ass grin.

"naruto i said dont call me that," Tsunade said her grin turning into an frown.

"why cant i call you Ba-chan, Ba-chan," naruto says.

"naruto stop calling me that or else," Tsunade says.

"or else what Ba-chan," naruto says.

"or else you wont get what you want," Tsunade says her grin returning.

"do you know what i want then?" naruto asks.

"yes i do naruto," Tsunade says, "you want me."

right after she said that naruto's fash went blood red "h...how did you kn-know th-that?" naruto asks.

"ha lets just say i have my ways," Tsunade says, "but dont worry im fine with what you were thinking, your still just a kid."

"no im not," naruto mutters to himself.

"what was that i didnt quite hear you," Tsunade says.

"im not a kid!" naruto yells at her.

"thats it naruto be agressive," Tsunade says her grin breaking into a full on smile.

"what are you smiling about!" naruto yells.

"what are you talking about what smile," Tsunade says innocently (yea like she's innocent of anything).

"why are you looking at me l...like that," naruto says starting to worry. (she's staring at him with eyes that have intent on something big)

Tsunade walks up to naruto and bends over and gives him a kiss on the lips "did you like my kiss naruto."

"yes yes i did," naruto says while leaning into get another kiss. Tsunade was taken by suprise and backed away but to late he grabed her head and slamed there lips together. Tsunade moaned.

naruto started smiling inside 'no she know what it feels like to be defenceless' he thought. Tsunade moved her hand towards his pants and stuck her hand in them. naruto was suprised by that 'so she wants to play hard ball' he thought 'two can play at that'. he put one hand on her boobs and the other he used to finger her. she moaned a low wisper "yes, naruto, yes."

Tsunade pulled natuto's pants down and gave him a blow job while he licked her vigina. at first naruto was beating her at licking then Tsunade over powered him. by deap throughting him from the second she put his humungus dick in her mouth naruto cam 5 minutes later. 'she's definitlly a pro' naruto thought. 'im suprised i could fit his dick in my mouth' Tsunade thought.

naruto didnt care any more he grabbed her and positioned himself at her vigina and thrust forward with deadly force. Tsunade right away went into a fucked stupid trance. 'she's so tight' naruto thought 'at this rate im going to cum in 5 or 6 minutes'. naruto moved her into 3 diffrent possitions in that time and cam. even after he cam he still pounded her with no mercy. naruto cam 3 more times then pulled out and aimed it towards her asshole. naruto pulled back 1 foot then ramed his dick intoo her ass with an earth shattering force.

naruto pushed in and out till he cam that was when Tsunade came back and she looked at him with lust filled but pleading eyes hoping he would stop but he didnt. he took it as 'harder naruto harder' and thats what happened he rammed harder and harder. Tsunade had a body exploding orgasm witch made her go backk to being fucked stupid.

naruto cam 2 more times then pulled out moved his dick to her mouth and stuck it in she snaped out of it and looked at him angerly but she started to deap throught him and after 8 or 9 minutes he cam. Tsunade degan to move her head off his dick but he grabbed her hair and slamed her head down while thrusting forward. Tsunades eyes rolled into the back of her head 'more give me more' she thought. he cam 1 more time in her throught pulled out and fucked her boobs. he cam 3 times and stoped. Tsunade came back again and begged for more so they did every thing again 3 more times.

"naruto im now your slut you can fuck me when ever and where ever you want," Tsunade said.

"wait your not sore," he asked.

"im stronger the other girls you fucked naruto."

"ok how about here and now one more time diffrent this time."

"fine just dont go crazy"

"ok"

naruto grabbed her and sat down in her seat positioned himself and used chakara did the same earth shattering thrust but multipied by 5 for how much chakara he used. Tsunade cam right away. "im disapointed in you you cam emidiatly after i did this," naruto said.

"i...it just felt soo goood, please do it again," she said.

"with pleasure," naruto said grinning evilly. he sliped into see th 9 tails and said "i need more power to get her to be satisfied give me 7.5%"

"yes naruto i will help you but i am doing this to see her a naruto cum crazied slut," he replied.

"thank you"

naruto super charged his dick and slamed with a galaxy destroying blow she arched back toes curled. her vigina tightened so much i started to cum enlessly like her.

one day later

its only been one day she came home with me and we fucked all night long never once stoping exept to change positions he must have done every position imaginable but 1 or 2 that was when she got sore and said no more.

right after Tsunade said that Shizune walked in.

"good morning lady Tsu... what the fuck is this!" shizune yelled.

"Shizune you do realize naruto has already hade sex with Anko, and Ino dont you" Tsunade said.

"wh...what is that true naruto" Shizune said while running away and trying to not cry "I thought i was your first and you didnt even tell me"

"Shi...Shizune wait!" naruto yelled as he ran after her.

naruto reached out for her arm and grabbed it. "wait Shiizune im sorry i didnt mean to hurt your feelings please forgive me" naruto said.

what Shizune did to answer him was pull his head down and give him a passionate kiss.

"naruto, i love you, of course i forgive you" Shizune said.

after the kiss and talking to Tsunade about this they called Ino and Anko down and told told them their plan.

"yeah me and Anko came to that dessision already" Ino said.

"what... why did you came to that dessision" naruto said.

"please naruto" they all begged.

"but why do are you sharing me dont you want me to your selves" naruto said.

"we do love you naruto but your just to much for any one of us to handle" Ino and Shizune said together.

"oh i see ok fine" naruto said giving in.

"yay!" the 4 yelled.

4 weeks later

over the past four weeks naruto got to have sex with each multiple times.

*knock knock knock* 'must be Ino or Shizune' naruto thought.

"im coming" naruto said. when naruto pened the door he was shocked.

"hello naruto good to see the rumors of you being back are true" Kurenai said.

"what are you doing here?" naruto asked.

"im here to see you of course" she said.

'shit dont tell me that she's going to join to' naruto thought.

"oh and another rumor about sexual activities with 3 or 4 females is it true" Kurenai asked in a suductive tone.

"before i answer any questions why dont you come in" naruto said.

"why thank you naruto" she said and they both went and sat on the couch.

"oh right about the second rumor who did you hear it from" naruto asked.

"oh i heard it from Anko she told me to come talk to you about it" she said.

'so it is for that reason thanks Anko" naruto thought.

"oh but why did you want to know the answer to that question" he asked.

"because i... um... how do i pu this. because i like experianced men" she said.

'shit shit that came out wrong' Kurenai thought.

"i...i didnt mean to say that what i ment to say was i love you and want you to fuck me" Kurenai said "uh... wait i didnt..." (to late to take it back now)

naruto cut her off by pulling her into him and kissing her deeply.

"mmuh...muu...mmm (oh my god, yes)" Kurenai slurred into his mouth giving him a chance to stick his tounge into her mouth and he gladly took it.

"mmh...hmmm...mmmm (now your mine)" naruto said.

they broke their kiss breathing heavily "dont stop now naruto" Kurenai said.

"i wont but first lets get rid of some stuff" naruto said.

they took off their cloths but Kurenai left her panties on.

"oh i see let me do something real quick" naruto said lowering his head to her panties.

"eep naruto not there not now" Kurenai whined.

"dont worry i wont hurt you" naruto said while starting to lick her vigina through her panties. *smack*

"no not now please naruto please" she said crying a little bit.

'she hit me thats it im done playing around' naruto thought as the nine tailed fox took over for a while. he ripped her panties off and held her down.

"you'll pay for hitting me" 9tails said moving his dick closer.

"please naruto please stop. no. no. NO!" she screamed before he could shut her up.

"too late" 9tails said thrusting forward and in.

"AAAHHHH! no naruto's inside me" she said crying.

"your really tight hehehe do you like it" 9tails said pounding her into the couch cussion.

"OHH NARUTO PLEASE STOP" she cried out.

"oh im sorry you wanted naruto to do this didnt you well to bad you got me mad when you hit naruto" 9tails said.

"you mean your th... the nine tailed fox! NO NOW I DONT WANT TO BE HERE!" she yelled "please naruto i know your in there please help me."

after that naruto came back to his senses "wh-what happened ah im sorry did i hurt you" naruto said.

"no naruto you didnt" she said.

naruto didnt realize it but he was still moving his dick in and out of her but it was considerably slower.

"ohhh yes right there yes" Kurenai said.

"ahh im sorry i forgot to take my dick out of you" naruto said.

"no dont take it out now" she whined.

"but i thought you didnt want to do this yet" he said.

"well its to late now to stop so just keep going naruto" she said.

"one more thing look at your stomach" naruto said she did.

"ahh its so big and i feel it getting longer inside me" she said just before becoming fucked stupid.

about 20 minutes and an average of 6 thrusts per minute later

"OHH YES YES YES right there" Kurenai moaned.

"err im going to cum" naruto warned.

"yes cum in me ohh yes please" she moaned out.

"ok i will cum inside you then just be ready" he said.

he thrusted in and out now adding chakura to the thrusts.

"N-NARUTO IM ABOUT TO CUM PLEASE HURRY AND CUM WITH ME" she said pulling his face to hers and kiss passionatly.

"I...IM CUMING" naruto said.

"ME TOO" Kurenai said.

"AHHHH NARUTO/KURENAI" they said in unison and came.

"naruto that was amaizing" she huffed out with naruto still cuming inside her now globe sized belly.

"do you want to continue fucking me or do you want to stop" naruto asked.

"i want to continue" she said.

"ok then" naruto said taking his still hard dick out and possitioning it at her ass "you ready."

"yes just be gentle this is my first time in the ass" she said.

"ok ill be gentle" naruto said pushing with some effort to get it in.

"AH naruto it feels so good" she said naruto pushing in and out to get deeper without hurting her.

'oh shit this is so tight' naruto thought.

"look at your stomach again" naruto said.

"AH you can still see it" she said again going stupid.

30 minutes later

"YES HARDER HARDER YES" Kurenai moanEd.

"your still so tight Kurenai" naruto grunted as he thrust into her with chakura.

"FASTER NARUTO FASTER" she said.

"fine you want harder and faster here you go" naruto reached out to get some of the 9tails power.

"AHH NARUTO YES THATS IT YES AHHH" and with that she came.

'shit it just got tighter' naruto thought and he to came.

"oh naruto i love you" she said smiling.

"i love you too" naruto said still moving in and out of her ass.

"arent you going to take it out" she asked.

"not a chance it feels to good to stop now" naruto said grabbing one of her legs and started to fuck her ass sideways.

"naruto yes yes yes" she said.

5 hours later

"ah naruto that was amaizing" Kurenai said with her ass now streached like no tomarrow.

"are we still going to continue" naruto asked.

"only if you dont fuck my ass for now" she said.

"ok then ill continuously fuck your vigina" naruto said pushing into her vigina sideways.

"yes so good" she moaned.

naruto started thrusting and added chakura 'must finish her vigina and still be hard so ill have an excuse to fuck her mouth' naruto thought.

"ahhh naruto you feel so good" she said.

2 hours later

"ah your still hard ill just have to suck it out of you" Kurenai said just what he wanted to hear.

'if naruto thought my ass was good wait till he feels this' she tought as she skillfully gave him a blow job.

'shit she's good' naruto thought as she wraped her lips around his dick.

"uuugggghhhh" naruto groaned.

10 minutes later and Naruto came.

"Still hard huh fine like i said ill just suck it out of you" Kurenai said.

3 hours later

"Oh my god my thighs are sore now and you're still hard" she said.

"Hehe yep" Naruto said.


End file.
